Fairy Tail Couples
by M-PBaseUnleashed
Summary: 'Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight' 'You know that dreams are just your realities in your head made better' 'Look shrimp, no offence, but I think you really do need me to protect you on this' 'You can't possibly understand what it feels like to have your heart shattered' Series of one-shots on everyone's favourite Fairy Tail couples. Feels taken to a whole new level


M-P: OK, so. I know that I haven't updated in millenia, but I've had school and other stuff that teenagers deal with, so, apologies to you. HOWEVER, to make it up to you guys, I wrote this little something- thingy . . . actually, I don't really know what inspired this. I'll dedicate this to BittersweetSonata, 'cause everything she writes makes me feel a really powerful emotion T^T

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shooting Stars<strong>_

Lucy leaned out of the open window and titled her head to face the navy sky, dotted with multicoloured stars, sighing as the breeze brushed through her golden locks. It was one of the few nights that she was able to spend in her home without having her Fire Dragonslayer best friend and his irritating cat causing chaos. She was both glad, and saddened that they weren't here this night. Tonight was the night a meteor shower was expected to take place. She could think of very few things that held more romantic potential than spending the night watching shooting stars with the man she loved. There it was. She admitted it. She had harboured an interest in Natsu ever since he had invited her into Fairy Tail, but as time had gone on, they had gotten closer, and those feelings had bloomed into something more than a foolish girly crush. She blew at an unusually loose lock and blinked at the stars. before blinking again. Once. Twice.

She couldn't believe it.

Overhead, the sky was alight with falling stars. With _shooting_ stars. She released a squeak of excitement and turned to call Natsu so that he could come see . . . only to remember that he wasn't there. Mood instantly dampened, she returned to her place on the sill and watched the stars falling before she shut her eyes. Her lips silently formed the words from the childhood poem.

_Star light, star bright_  
><em>The first star I see tonight<em>  
><em>I wish I may, I wish I might<em>  
><em>Have the wish I wish tonight<em>

"Please let him feel the same way. Please let him love me. Please." She finished with the most inaudible whisper. Sparing the beautiful star a final glance, she closed her window and turned to finish tidying up her home for the night.

Wait a second.

She was quite sure that her pile of books had been on the couch. So, why were they on the coffee table? Feeling a sudden sense of apprehension. she snapped her head in the direction of her couch.  
>"Natsu?! What are you doing here at this late hour?"<br>"I wanted to watch the meteor shower with you, but Happy said he wanted to go home 'cause he thought your house would get hit and burn down." He finished with a deadpan that Lucy returned with a sweatdrop.  
>"So . . . can I watch it with you?" Natsu asked, suddenly shy as he peeked at her through his salmon locks. Lucy felt her face heat, and no doubt, was as red as red could be.<br>"Yeah! Why not?" She stuttered, turning back to reopen the window she had shut.  
>"Hey Luce," Natsu began as he stood behind her. She looked at him over her shoulder.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Who do you want to love you, and feel the same way?" Lucy blinked at him once, twice, three times, before shrieking,<br>"How long have you been in my house for exactly?" banging him hard on the back of the head out of reflex more than anything else.  
>"Ow," he grumbled, rubbing his head and scowling at me. "I came in through the window when you said it. So who's this guy you love so much that you want him to feel the same way?" Lucy wasn't sure if she had really heard it, but she'd detected a smidge, just a <em>smidge <em>of hostility in the drangonslayers voice. He couldn't possibly be jealous, could he? Of _himself_? But, obviously, he didn't know that. Because he was an idiot, and dense, and she loved him.  
>"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She muttered, weakly pounding his broad chest with each syllable.<br>"Luce?"  
>"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why?"<br>"Lucy?"  
>"Why can't you see it? Why can't you feel it?" Her rage at herself grew when she realised that the hot rivulets streaming down her face were tears. Natsu gripped both her wrists as she looked up at him through them.<br>"Aren't I enough?" She whimpered. Realisation dawned on Natsu's face about four seconds before it merged into an expression of utter triumph. Oh, and joy. He laughed quietly to himself, releasing a confused Lucy's wrist so that he could thumb away her tears. She blinked at him multiple times. He grinned that grin that she adored and leaned down, rubbing his nose against her own in a traditional Eskimo kiss. Lucy reddened again, opening her mouth to speak, but being silenced by the warm, slightly coarse, but sensual lips owned by the dragonslayer. The kiss was _way _better than Lucy had fantasized it would be. It was curious, and lulling. Every so often, he would run a sharp canine over her bottom lip, which in turn elicited a shiver from her which caused her to press herself against him even more, till there was no more distance between them. When they broke apart, Natsu pressed his forehead against her.  
>"I guess you know about how I feel about you now, Luce."<br>"Y-you mean?-"  
>"Yeah," he whispered, leaning down to plant a kiss on her nose. "I love you Lucy. And I know you love me too." Lucy nodded happily through tears that were fast drying up.<br>"I do. A lot." She whispered back. Natsu gestured to the window with his head, and they both returned to watching the meteor shower. Lucy thanked the stars for granting her wish as she grinned at the shooting stars.


End file.
